


The Last Court

by Mickey_mouse251



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_mouse251/pseuds/Mickey_mouse251
Summary: Kuroo and the other 3rd years are about to graduate and play the game one last time in high school. The training is intense and after an accident when Kuroo sprains his ankle Yachi is the first on the sidelines to run over to help (despite her fear of how tall he is). They don't realize it but this one moment sparks a chain reaction of love, tears, perseverance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first work on this platform. If there are spelling errors please forgive me. I am going to try to write chapters for this once a week. So please Enjoy The Last Court


	2. Chapter 1

Beating. That's all I could hear above the cheers and the heavy breathing. Bu bump. Bu bump. Bu bump. It rang in my ears like a beacon telling me to focus. The score was 23 to 24. Bu bump. I took a breath as the sound of the whistle blow told me I had 8 seconds to start my serve. The sounds drowned out by the sound of the beating in my chest. I threw the cool round ball into the air as I ran forward jumping up making the ball hit my palm with a powerful smack. I watched the world slow down as I aimed for the end of the court. The ball flew above the net, the floor almost in reach. I could practically feel the win when. Beep. Beep. Beep. I wake from my sleep the sun barely creeping over a pink sky. The smell of tea and burnt toast fills the house. I rubbed my face letting out an annoyed growl as I reluctantly turned over to stop the beeping alarm clock.

"Kenma! Is everything okay down there?" I called out as I dragged myself from the bed. I hear the sound of his game boy and the sound of him rushing over to the toaster. He doesn't respond right away. I see the smoky kitchen and the wave of disappointment washes through me.

"You forgot to pay attention again didn't you." He winced knowing that what I said was exactly what he did.

"I wanted to make breakfast, but I got into my level and you know..." He sounded sorry even though he never said it. I run my hands through my hair as I take the toast and throw it away. I stretch my shoulders while I pop two more pieces of toast into the toaster.

"Maybe you should keep the gameboy away until after we eat." I say sternly. Kenma goes silent and hands his game boy to me reluctantly. He looked all gloomy like he lost everything in the world that mattered to him. I stayed silent for a moment when my eyes lit up remembering what today had in store.

"Don't pout. Today is a great day, know why?" I asked as he looked up at me still looking like a sad lost puppy.

"What?" He asked in a kinda sad and uninterested way. I just laugh at him.

"Today we have a training camp...and Karasuno is gonna be there." I watched as the wheels in Kenma's brain turn as he thought over what that mean't. He got wide eyes and jumped up almost in perfect time with the toaster.

"I get to see Shoyo!" He said a little more excited than I thought he would be. I laugh nodding. I pulled the toast from the toaster and I spread some butter and jam on it.

"That's right Kenma. Hinata will be there." I watched as Kenma ate his toast with a small smile. I smile while eating my toast as I closed my eyes, still remembering my dream from last night. 'I'm gonna win...just you wait Dachi.'


	3. Chapter 2

The bus ride wasn’t too bad. The sun was still rising as we reached Karasuno highschool, and the bus for fukurodani was already there. I smirked as Kenma slowly lifted his head from his game boy. He wasn’t as excited as he was when I told him he would see Hinata but he was still more attentive. I stood stretching as the warm sun made the cool air feel like a happy embrace.

“Come on Yaku I’m tired” Lev says as I just chuckle at him. Yaku rolls his eyes as he pushes Lev forward and he groans. I looked at our team which looked pretty tired because of the early wake up time. I knew it would be hard to try and stay focused on mostly empty stomachs.

“Kenma!!” I turned as Kenma looked up as well. The short orange hair boy ran out and over to him. Kenma looked at him and his expression changed in the way that he was standing taller, like a cat curiously checking out the place. I saw Bokuto standing over by Tsukishima as he was being his usual hyper self.

“Hey Kuroo! Welcome to the Karasuno training camp.” I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I looked over the crowd of students seeing my rival. 

“Hello Sawamura.” I say to him as I could feel his tenseness unlike how Sugawara and Yaku would speak to each other. I stare into his eyes waiting for him to blink not wanting him to win this stare down.

“Hey Hey Hey! What are you two weirdos doing huh? We haven’t hit the courts yet!” I was forced to look away from our stare off. The smug look from Sawamura made me wince. I looked at Bokuto as his arm wrapped around my shoulders as I smirked.

“Just having a friendly conversation here Bokuto.” I say to him. I smiled, happy to see my friend so close to me at this camp. I relaxed as Bokuto carried on his talk with me, although my mind started to drift. Was the dream I had a sign or just a random dream? I shake the feeling as I hear yelling over Bokuto’s chatter. I see Nishinoya with Tanaka talking with Shimizu. I laughed as I then saw the blonde girl. I had met her once before. She seemed rather nervous of everyone and she was kinda fun to tease. I couldn’t remember her name as I got a hand waved in my face. 

“Hello? Earth to Kuroo.” I looked as I saw Bokuto still waving his hand in my face and I then cleared my throat. 

“Sorry I guess I’m a little lost in thought today.” I replied. I take a deep breath feeling my stomach growl. Sawamura looks at me and he chimes in.

“Come, let’s get you and your team some food before we start our first practice matches.” He says. I quickly nodded as I whistle, getting the attention of my team as I tilt my head, making the others realize we could eat something. I couldn’t help thinking about the pretty little blonde I saw moments before this brutal encounter. I was eating a snack as I saw Tsukishima eating like a bird as usual. 

“Eh Tsuki! Come here and eat some more meat and vegetables.” I shout over to him. His reaction wasn’t surprising as I see him wince at my comments. He sat where he was not moving as he stayed away from me not wanting to prove I was right about him needing to eat more food. 

After a while the practice games were underway. It was my team against Karasuno. We got into the match with a quick lead on my side. My head worked to help Kenma keep his strength and fight to pass the sets on point and help us get the points like candy. I received the ball as I fell into a roll. I hear my teammates yell, chance ball as I went to stand up wincing and suddenly falling over. In all the excitement I managed to sprain my ankle. I see the room go silent as I see Kenma standing there looking unsure of what to do. I hold my ankle as I hear a girls voice beside me.

“Hey are you okay, do you need some ice?” Her tone was soft and rather sweet. I looked up at her, my ankle throbbing from the pain.

“Yes please. It feels like my ankle was run over by a truck.” I replied. Her expression changed and her cheeks flushed as our eyes met. I could tell she was rather nervous. She nodded at me before she got up to get ice for me, while Kenma and Lev walked over to me to help me up and over to a bench. I was disappointed to be put out of the games so quickly, but the pain in my ankle told me I shouldn’t continue. 

“H-Here you go.” I looked up flashing a smile at the cute blonde as she held out some ice for me.

“Thank you cutie.” I say playfully and her blushing went darker. I chuckled, placing the ice on my swollen ankle. I sighed taking a drink from my water bottle and they subbed someone in for my spot. My head was racing with thoughts. I was angry and upset my body would get hurt so quickly as the blonde then tapped me on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry your ankle will be better in no time.” Her voice was a little less shy and I could see her smile beautifully. I smiled back at her as I sighed again.

“Yeah. I hope this ankle heals up soon.” I paused as my expression changed to one of disbelief.

“I can’t believe I never asked you for your name.” I say as she then shakes her head and holds her hands out.”No no it’s okay. I’m Yachi, Yachi, Hitoka.” She tells me. Her name was so simple yet in my head it felt so beautiful.

“Yachi, Hitoka.” I repeat. I smiled as her face was red again from me saying her name. I smiled and I then closed my eyes to relax. The ice on my foot was rather cold and my skin felt a little sore from it. I took the ice off, and I looked up at the game as I saw my team had taken the first match. I was happy, but I saw Yachi’s face and she was disappointed.

“Don’t worry guys, you’ll take the next one!” Her voice was more saddened, even though she was trying to cheer up her team. I looked away from her face not wanting to see her upset. 

“Yachi, Hitoka” I say, loud enough for me to hear her name on my tongue again.


End file.
